


Pray Away the Gay (Or not)

by Spoopy_Moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe-Gabriel Lives, Castiel In Love, Crowley is self absorbed, Crowley loves only himself, Crowley ships everything, Crowley's a little shit, Dean In Love, Episode: s10e10 The Hunter Games, Episode: s10e11 There's No Place Like Home, Everyone's in love except Crowley, First Kiss, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gay, Gay conversion camps, HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, Hiatus, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Impala, M/M, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam in Love, homophobic ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_Moose/pseuds/Spoopy_Moose
Summary: Ghost? CheckUndercover? CheckWorking with the King of Hell and an Archangel? CheckRevealing their feelings? ...In short, the boys are on a hunt, a hunt that could reveal their deepest darkest secrets and force them into chick-flick moments.





	1. Winchesters and Their Completely Sraight Feelings Towards Their Angels

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic touch on some pretty serious stuff like conversion therapy and homophobia, if this triggers you in any way, DO NOT READ!!!!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, nor will I ever own Supernatural. Those rights are other luckier bastards, not me. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a supernatural fic, I'm still pretty new to the fandom and if anything doesn't match up, or any character was a bit OOC, please let me know. English is not my first language, so if there are any gramma and spelling issues, also let me know. Reviews are always welcome and they make me want to keep on writing. Thank you  
> Spoopy Moose out

_This is ridiculous_ , that was the thought that ran through Dean’s head over and over as he drove his way towards the small seaside Californian town that Sam has found their latest case in. He had insisted that after everything that has happened in the past week, namely Metatron, they could use a little break by the sea, after all, who doesn’t love the beach?

They quickly found a case, something about a homophobic ghost on one of those “ex-gay” camps, Sam had somehow, probably using dark magic had convinced them to go undercover as gays so they could find out more. Cas came along too, insisting that he needs to keep an eye on Dean, and lastly, of course, Gabriel, the little shit of the lord, appeared in the back seat of the Impala just as they were about to go, smirking that annoying smile of his and sucking on a lollipop.

Oh, wait, did he mention Crowley, he probably should’ve mentioned him. He showed up just under two minutes ago in Cas’s golden pimp car complaining about his mother (do demons even have mothers?) and saying whatever “Squirrel, Moose, and two Feathers was up to, I want in.”. Dean wanted to kill him then and there, but seeing as though he was in the car behind him (clever), he couldn’t even in he tried.

And that was how the completely straight Dean Winchester found himself going off to investigate a homophobic ghost in a gay conversion camp, which killed gays by electrocuting their testicles, might he add, with two angels, the King of Hell and his equally completely straight brother. Gosh, he misses the days when the craziest thing in his life are demons.

...

If there was one thing that Sam Winchester could be sure of in life, is that his brother, Dean Winchester, was definitely not straight.

He had eyes, and of the many times that Cas was around, he saw, no, he felt the chemistry bubbling between them. There was no denial that they were head over heels in love with each other, everyone could see it, hell, Gabriel, Kevin and even evil sons of bitches like Metatron and Crowley has talked to him about it, begging him to get those two together already. He remembered Kevin as a ghost has talked to him many a time, telling him that if he doesn’t “get those two together already”, he was going to “die of sexual tension.”

And that is what brought him to today’s case, he was hoping that being near people that possibly have exhibited the same feeling of denial, it might help his brother come in terms of his feelings towards their residential angel.

His phone ringed, he took it out and took one look at the screen and groaned before answering, “What Crowley?”

“Yes, hello to you too Moose,” came the deep British voice from the other end, “anyway, I need to talk to you about operation Human and Angel.”

Sam rolled his eyes, seriously, that man (or demon, whatever) just don’t know when to stop talking about it, “You know, “he glanced at his brother, who is currently having a shouting match with Gabriel, again, “he’s right there.”

The demon sighed, he could practically hear him roll his eyes on the other side of the line. “you know, I get why angels call you humans mud monkeys, no Moose, I am not talking about your brother and the walking trench coat, I am talking about you.”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh and roll his eyes, somehow Crowley got this notion that Sam and Gabriel had a thing going on, his brother may be gay, but he certainly wasn’t. Just take a look at Jess or Amelia, or the thousands of other women he had been with throughout the years. It’s not like he had inkling with the archangel, or he enjoyed looking into those deep golden eyes of his, or he was checking out Gabriel’s behind every time his back was turned, or that he admired the golden hair and longed to touch it, hair that was the colour of the sun, hair that matched the eyes perfectly, hair that…

Fuck.

He was not thinking about those things, nope, none at all, not even once.

Just like he said, straight as a ruler (those wooden ones, not the cheap plastic bendy ones).

“Ahem. You still there Moose? Or are you dreaming about your angelic boyfriend again?”

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up, “If you say it again, I will be the one who put a knife through your heart.”

“Oh Samantha, such a flirt. I wonder if you say that to your boyfriend.” Sam opens his mouth, infuriated, but the demon hung up before he could say any more.

“So what was the king of douches calling about,” Dean asked, apparently finished with the yelling stage in Fights with Gabriel (they will now proceed in the silent stage, the one which Sam preferred more).

“Um...oh nothing, he was…calling to see when we’ll be arriving,” Sam replied nervously.

“Uh huh, then why were you threatening him?”

“That oh, um…” he decides to tell Dean the truth, how bad could it get “Crowley keeps on suggesting that I have a crush on Gabriel.” Dean raised his eyebrows, Gabriel wolf-whistled and whispered something along the lines of “Why hello there sexy.” “Which I don’t, of course.” Sam quickly continued.

Gabriel made a noise that closely resembled a groan and a gasp, “You know I’m right here Samsquatch, you could’ve hurt my feelings.”

“But I didn’t, so huh.” Sam turned around, taking close notice of Gabriel’s hair and eyes and letting himself drown in them. “Besides, don’t you have a thing going on with Kail.”

“No, I broke it off actually, two years ago now.” The Archangel said with a certain sadness, Sam understands, he has been in this position many times before. “But Sammiche, I’m always ready.” He finished with a mischievous smile.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards the road.

In another car, Crowley sighed dramatically.

“What.” Asked the angel of the lord.

“Nothing, just wondering how much eye sex that you and Squirrel have?”

“I can assure you, as this is your seventh time asking in the last three hours, that nothing happens between me and Dean. Our relationship is purely platonic.” Castiel replied, but even though as he was saying those words, he can’t help but think of Dean, about the freckles on his face, about those deep green eyes and that dirty blond hair. The thought of it made Castiel blush, just a little, but even that doesn’t escape the notice of the crossroad demon, who smiled triumphantly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and turned towards the demon, “If you bring this up again,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “I. Will. Smite. You.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, now eyes on the road, I don’t want to have to replace this suit again, it’s new.”

“Couldn’t you just teleported there?” Castiel said dryly.

“Well, where’s the fun in that? You know I enjoy these road trips with you, Cassie.”

 “Well, I don’t.”

Crowley looked taken back, “Alright, if you don’t want me then, I’ll go join Moose and Squirrel.” With that, he disappeared.


	2. The Gay Moose and Squirrel, An Epic Saga by Gabriel and Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second chapter is up!!!!  
> Unfortunately, this is chapter two of the boring bits, the fun bits will come I promise.  
> Now I don't live in America, nor have I gone to a gay conversion camp or conversion therapy, the town I used in this fic is completely fictional and made up. Living Water is a real organisation, although I'm not really sure how conversion therapy plays out or will play out so most of my information will have to come from people who been to these places. Please call me out if there is any inaccuracy or there are grammar and spelling issues.  
> Also, the timeline is between the two episodes I've tagged on the tags.  
> Please review, I would work better with reviews  
> Thank you.  
> Spoopy Moose out

Gabriel was heartbroken.

Devastated.

Emotionally scarred.

Oh, Dad, he was going to need therapy!

(Okay it wasn’t that bad he was just being dramatic little shit.)

But all in all, putting aside his dramatic feelings, he could see it, clear as day, that Samsquatch was in love with him. He could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at him, and hey, he doesn’t blame him, Gabriel would like to admit that he was rather good-looking. He didn’t spend a hundred years shopping and creating a vessel for nothing.

On the other hand, the moose was gorgeous. With his hazel eyes and brown shaggy hair tucked behind his ears, he could see why Sam was such a ladies’ man, he’s got everything, the muscles, the hair, the looks. Gabriel can just imagine what his naked chest would look like, how he would trace the muscles and dipping his finger into each and every crease, how he would…

Oh, just thinking about it gives him an erection

“Checking out Samantha over there aren’t you.” A voice sounded beside him, pulling him out of his almost masturbation session. The archangel jumped, the car swerved and Sam hit his head on the ceiling of the car.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean swore angrily, “You’re all gonna get us killed one day.”

Crowley waved his hand dismissively, “Oh relax as if you haven’t died before.”

Through the mirror, Gabriel could see Dean’s teeth clenched shut, “You know, I could kill you right now.” He hissed.

The crossroad salesman rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else, thankfully, Gabriel doesn’t want him to point out his obvious erection to Sam, otherwise, he was going to do a Winchester and stab the stupid salesman in the chest.

They didn’t say anything else for the rest of the five-hour trip.

…

The next morning, they drove up together to the campsite, Sam booked them in for the weekend camp last night and is currently handing out fake aliases and explanations if asked.

“...so we’ll use our real names as they are pretty common but with fake surnames and we can pass off the angels names as the family being extremely religious…”

“What about me?” Crowley asked.

Sam eyed him suspiciously, “Why? Are you coming?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Of course Moose, why do you think that I asked?”

Sam had a million things he wanted to say in his mind, a million reasons of why Crowley wanted to come to the hunt, but he kept to himself. “Fine.” He handed the demon of the fake IDs in the car and slotted in a small cutout photo of him, “You could be…” he squinted down on the card, “…Walter Wolff.”

Crowley took the ID and tucked it in one of his million suit pockets, Sam turned back around, trying , and failing to avert his eyes from the archangel of the lord. The morning sun caught Gabriel’s hair and reflected off those golden orbs of his, making them seem glittery in the sunlight. His hair was almost spun gold, soft and seemingly glowing with light and grace. God, Sam just want to touch those golden locks and run his hand between the soft strands, stare into those eyes that you could get lost in, kiss those pouty lips…

No.

He is straight.

He can’t be thinking of those thoughts.

He just can’t.

He was Sam Winchester.

Heterosexual Sam Winchester, he’s not Dean.

Sam glanced nervously at his brother sitting by his side, Dean seemed to be perfectly at ease, humming along to the rock tunes and drumming his finger on the steering wheel to the beat of the music, not even a trace of who he was a week ago, down in the dungeon with Metatron. He and Cas arrived just in time to see an aggravated Dean holding the Scribe at knifepoint, the angel has gotten off fine, shouting a series of phrases. Dean had to be calmed down, he had said he was fine, that Sam doesn’t need to worry about him. But on Tuesday night, he had caught Dean tossing and turning on the bed, cold sweat covering his body and Sam knew that Dean was not what he says his, he is in fact, not fine.

And that brings him to the case, Sam knew for a fact that for a long time now his brother has a bit of crush on Cas, and that Cas did in fact, like him back. Honestly, everyone who took one look at those two would know, the only one who doesn’t are Cas and Dean themselves. he says to Dean it was to take their minds off the last few days, but in reality, it was the new plan devised by Gabriel and him to bring those two idiots together. There were a few attempts in the past, involving mistletoe (Dean completely ignored it and walked beneath it), accidentally tripping and pushes them into each other (Cas, it turns out, was very agile and moved out of the danger zone quickly) and serval attempts at shutting them in a room together (They both stared at each other awkwardly for hours until Cas blasted the door open). In short, he and Gabe’s attempts are pitiful in the past, to say the least, but not today, not this case, this is, in short, the perfect opportunity for Cas and Dean to finally admit and act on their feelings for each other. Sam wasn’t about to miss his possibly only shot at this before, well, let’s just say he doesn’t want to think about that.

 The car engine car to a screeching halt as they arrive at their destination, a small campsite at the outskirts of town. A small white building marked as reception greeted them, a small sign outside of the building read “Living Water Conversion Camp” and in smaller writing “Raylan, California”. They got out of the car (Cas’s car soon followed them) and grabbed their duffels, complete with salt, iron and shovels.  

A small mousy woman was at the reception desk when they got in, “Hello, you’re Sam and Dean Wesson aren’t you.” She asked.

Sam gave her a smile, “Yes, we have booked in for the weekend.”

She smiled sadly, “This is the worst time possible to be around these areas, I mean, four of our campers dead? This is just a bit too much, and the horrible way they died, just…” she shudders.

Sam raised an eyebrow and the women continued, “Anyway here’s your cabin number and timetable, may the Lord shine his light upon your path.” She made a cross on her chest and smiled.

“Well,” Dean spoke up, “This is gonna be fun, I mean, pretending to be gay for a weekend, What could go wrong.”

 _Yes, but you don’t need to pretend_ , Sam thought, picking up his duffel and turning towards the door _, you already are_.

 


	3. Day One: They Still Do Not Suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it took so long for me to get this chapter up and running, the school term started at my end and I've got everything from school work to netball training to worry about, plus as an extra bonus, because I've been such a good girl, I had writers block for the best part of the week. But I'm here now, so yay. This chapter includes some more Cas, now I really don't know if the Cas from this chapter is considered OOC for the season 10 Cas so if there are any problems let me know and I'll fix it, or try to anyway. Grammar issues and spelling issues, if there are any, please also let me know, please leave constructive feedback and comments, I love it when I get comments and it motivates me, thank you.  
> Spoopy Moose out

The camp itself was nice, filled with bright colours and cute little wooden cabins that looks like something straight out of a Disney movie, a squat white building sat in the middle of the ring of cabins, and which they quickly learnt from the tour was both the dining hall and the activity hall. However, all of this bright clours did nothing to mask the depressed faces of all the campers, everyone walked by them sullenly, only raising their head to flash a forced smile towards the small group of misfits walking down the pathways and hurried off again towards wherever they were headed. Dean supposes it was a side effect of being (probably) forced to come here, being far away from their family and staying with a group of strangers changing you into what you aren’t.

The cabin they were assigned to was right across from the cabin Cas, Gabriel and Crowley were assigned to, they shared it with a small scrawny boy and quite a large woman. Dean flashed a smile at them as they walked in, neither of them smiled back. he shrugged and threw his duffel on one of the two empty beds, Sam threw down his right next to him and dug into his bag to find the timetable they’ve been given upon arrival.

“So our schedule doesn’t actually start until after lunch, which is in two hours. So do you want to…um” Sam looked over his shoulder to make sure their cabinmates aren’t listening in, they’re not, the large women were gathering up her stuff and the scrawny kid was lying on his bed, headphones in. “Dig around a bit, see what we find.”

Dean nodded, taking out his Walkman-turned-EMF detector and storing it away in his jacket and headed out.

They met up with the angels (and one demon) outside near the dining hall, Dean can’t help but started at Crowley, who apparently for the sake of disguise, changed out of his usual maroon and black suit and into a black t-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket.

Dean can’t help but feel a laugh bubbling up in his throat, “Dude, you look like an emo.” He said.

Crowley shot him with a look that screamed murder and squared his shoulders in an effort to make himself look more regal.

It didn’t work, he ended up looking more ridiculous than before.

“Alright,” Dean cleared his throat, ‘What are we looking for.”

“The usual I guess, anyone that might have died on campus who had a grudge against homosexuals, EMF traces,” Sam answered

“Okay, should we split up?” Dean asked, “To cover more ground?”

The group nodded and Cas spoke up, “I will go with Dean, keep an eye on him.”

Sam raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything, honestly, Dean felt Sam’s been acting weird around him and Cas ever since the supernatural production they ran into a few weeks back, especially when they were in the same room together. Dean couldn’t be sure, but he suspects that it had something to do with the “Destiel” crap the girls pulled back at the school. Dean shot him with a look that could kill, Sam raised his eyebrow higher and let out an amused laughter, “Okay then, me, Gabriel and Crowley would go over this side of the cabin, you and Cas go over that side and the reception, we meet back here in two hours.” The group nodded again and went off in their separate ways, promising to meet back here in two hours.

…

“Hello”

“…so we’re a bit concerned by all the death that occurs here…”

“…you’re saying that their testicles…’

“Burnt up?”

“…yes.”

“Did you know any of them?”

“Did you feel anything weird lately? You know, cold spots, weird noises, those kinds of things.”

“Sir, are you aware of your erectile dysfunction?”

“Okay, …that’s enough.”

“…I suggest you see a doctor, or maybe don’t eat apples…”

“OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH CAS LET’S GO!”

As the door slammed behind him, Castiel couldn’t help but feel a little confused, don’t humans like to get informed for their…problems? In fact, isn’t that what the doctor was for?

“Damn it Cas, you can’t just tell people about their erectile dysfunction, especially not in front of complete strangers.”

Castiel tilted his head, “But I helped the man, so now that he knows, he could seek medical help or…”

“Cas,” Dean whirled around, “people are very private about this kind of things, you can’t just point it out and not expect them to be angry.”

Dean looked down at his black watch and grimaced, “Damn, we’ve got to get back, come on Cas, let’s see what Sam, Gabe and the king of douches got.” 

They headed back to the dining hall/activity hall, where Sam and the rest are already waiting for them.

“Got anything?” Sam asked, clearly frustrated.

“No, nothing, no one has any idea who might have had a beef with gays in their life and died somewhere around here.”

“I can’t detect any EMF either, from this building or any other cabins in the camp,” Castiel said, offering his own findings, or lack thereof.

Sam went and pushed open the double glass doors to the dining room slash activity hall, cheap plastic chairs and table has already been placed in the hall, people milled around, in groups or alone, but wherever Castiel’s eyes went, he saw despair, depression, pent-up anger hiding behind forced smiles and vacant looks. They remind him a bit of the brother, sadness and anger hiding behind their forced jokes and macho pretences, pretending everything was alright when it wasn’t.

They arrived at a table near the centre and settled into the cheap squeaky chairs, Crowley looked annoyed, the demon’s true face grimaced in annoyance, the angel supposes after years and years sitting on plush expensive chairs, he wasn’t used to these.

“So,” Dean clasped his hands together, “what next?”

Sam shrugged, “Stay around a bit more I guess, I mean, someone’s got to…” Castiel didn’t hear the rest as his focus was on his older brother Gabriel, Gabriel’s wings, previously hanging behind him lazily, has unfurled in a beautiful display of feathers and light, he recognizes this, it was an angel mating sign, same to what human call “boners”. Crowley must have noticed this as well, as the demon smirked and mouthed “I knew it”. Gabriel obviously noticed the two staring at the archangel tries, and fails, to control his wings, he blushes, his true form a deep golden colour.

The Winchesters however, was deep in conversation and did not notice the display, Castiel suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, who was Gabriel displaying the mating sign to? It can’t have been Dean, right? But could it? Honestly, why would he bother if his brother decides to go after Dean? Why would he be bothered? It wasn’t like he was attracted to the righteous man and his adorable eyes and freckles, right?

Castiel shook that thought from his head and refocused on the conversation, which was just about warped up when a middle-aged, balding man stood up in the middle and tapped a microphone, a hush fell over the room.

“Good afternoon, my name, as many of you might already know, is Mr Mackenzie, before we start our payers and lunch, I would like to welcome some new members of the Living Water Conversion Camp,” he gestured towards them sitting somewhere to his right, “this is Sam and Dean Wesson, Castiel and Gabriel Novak and Walter Wolff, they’re here for the weekend and will be joining our classes. Now,” Mr Mackenzie clasped his hands together, “let us say a word of thanks to God before enjoying the meal.”

Castiel could see Gabriel biting down on his lip to not to say anything, he himself never knew his distant father but he knew Gabriel does and as Castiel donned a praying position, he wondered what Gabriel would be praying about if he was praying at all.

Two seconds later, Castiel got his answer.


	4. The Most Awkward, Family-Friendly Orgy Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO MY BABY!!!!  
> DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO GABRIEL!!  
> OH MY CHUCK I CAN'T EVEN!!!!  
> Anyway, this chapter would contain some graphic scenes, at the end, this is possibly one of the longest chapters I've ever written, please tell me if any of the characters are OOC and/or spelling errors and grammar issues, the touch therapy touched on in here is a real thing that they do in gay conversion camps, but the "position" mentioned here is from the handmaid's tale.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Spoopy Moose out

You know when you pray to angels right? That they hear, no matter where in the world, or worlds, they are. Well the thing is, the closer to the source of the pray, the louder it is, so when Castiel heard Gabriel’s quote un-quote “prayer” whilst sitting across from him, it was like sitting right next to a speaker raked up to full volume playing the loudest song ever made in the entire human history, it made Castiel wince, he shot an annoyed look at Gabriel’s direction, he smirked and continued his “pray”.

**CASTIEL YOU BETTER CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS FOR DEAN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SMITE YOU!**

**CASTIEL YOU GO GRAB THAT ASS OF HIS RIGHT NOW!**

**GRAB THAT GORGEOUS ASS OF HIS NOW!**

**DO IT!**

**DO.**

**IT.**

And this continued on for a good solid minute before prayer was over, the man up front, Mr McKenzie, started to talk again and soon people begun to move to the center of the room where the food was but Castiel ignored them, his full attention on his older brother sitting smirking right in front of him.

“What was that?” Castiel questioned angrily.

That only made Gabriel’s smirk bigger, “Oh Cassie, I think you know exactly what that was.”

Castiel can fell his vessel flush, his voice quivered, “I do not know what you are talking about Gabriel.”

The archangel rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Cas, I’m an archangel for Dad’s sake, I can read your thoughts from a mile away.”

He blushed even further at the thought of his brother poking around in his thought, “I assure you, nothing is going on between me and Dean.”

“Yes, and that is exactly the problem Cassie.” Gabriel huffed.

Castiel tilted his head confused, “But why would you what that?”

Gabriel tuts “Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, you really aren’t in touch with your feelings, are you?”

 “What feelings?”

“Come on, even Sam, the lumbering, gorgeous pile of flannel can see it, your attraction for Dean dummy.”

Castiel was about to deny that last comment when Dean and Sam sat their plates filled with boiled vegetables and a bowl full of thin watery soup down on the table, with a scowl on Dean’s part and unpacked their plastic fork and knife.

“Rabbit food! They serve us rabbit food here! How the hell am I supposed to survive of rabbit food!” Dean said angrily, stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork, the broccoli didn’t budge but the fork broke, a piece of plastic flew in Castiel’s direction and hitting him squarely between the eyes.

“Oh shit, sorry Cas, are you alright?” he nodded and bent over to pick up the piece of plastic but Dean was quicker, his hand briefly brushes against Castiel’s inner thigh reaching for it, Castiel can feel himself reacting to it immediately, a unexpected warmth creeped up his cheeks as he stared into the eyes of the righteous man, a light chuckle came from his right where Gabriel was sitting.

“I knew it.”

…

After lunch, the stayed back in the hall to clean up and get ready for group therapy, other people quietly filed out of the hall to go to their respective activities, or Sam hoped as what was on their faces as he walked past them, it looked like they were headed for their death. They push the tables to the sides after wiping them and pulled the chairs out into the middle. The angels didn’t complain and Gabriel thought it to be quite fun for them to do things like humans do, but Crowley sulked in the corner, the demon hasn’t even attempted to help and is currently standing to brood on the sidelines.

Sam shot him an annoyed look, “If you’re going to come with us on this case, you could start by helping.”

The king of the crossroads looked, if it was even possible, even sulkier than before, “Moose, I don’t expect you to understand, but I’m a king, a king dammit! I’m not cut out for…for,” he gestured at the pile of chairs stacked beside Sam, “this! Listen, Moose,” and the demon’s voice got dangerously low, “the only reason I’m on this idiotic hunt with you lumberjacks is because of you two and the Feathers, okay?”

Sam arched an eyebrow and put on his best bitchface, “I told you, there is nothing going on between me and Gabriel.”

Crowley gave him an amused look but before he could open his mouth to say anything the priest(?) from lunch, “Okay, everyone good here?” he said, giving them all a cheerful smile which no one returned, “Come on! Look a little happier here! You’re all in the house of God, you are to relish in His Grace, to be saved and rid of all your sins!” he preached, giving them an ear-splitting smile, the all man group all smiled back this time, fake smiles to match the priest’s own.

“As you may know, my name is Mr Mackenzie, I am here to guide you on the path to recovery, to God  and away from the sin known as homosexuality.” He said, Crowley gave a small chuckle and Sam jabbed the demon to keep him quiet.

“Now,” Mr Mackenzie continued, “I would like you all to hold hands with the person next to you, I want you to go around the circle, one by one and share your story so everyone here can get to know you better, starting with…you.” He pointed at Crowley.

The demon cleared his throat, clearly looking uncomfortable as, Sam himself was feeling a bit hot as well as he realized the lack of preparation they did for this case, they had no cover story. He looked over Dean sitting next to him, his brother seemed to notice that too as he visibly gulped.

“Um…” on his right, Crowley started with his husky (Wait) but manly (What?!) voice, “Well, I have nothing really to share,” he said with an innocent smile, “I’m quite sure my situation is the same as most of us here.”

Mr Mackenzie smiled his biggest smile yet, “Oh but Mr Wolff, we would quite like you to share.”

Crowley closed his eyes in exasperation and huffed, “Absent father…blah blah blah…discovering sexuality…blah blah blah…God…blah blah blah…sinning…coming here. There, you happy?”

The man’s smile wavered but never faltered, “I think you have a real protentional here Mr Wolff, don’t you want everyone to know you just a bit better?”

Crowley crossed his arms and stared at the man, whose “sunshine and rainbow” persona faltered just a bit as he moved on to the man on the right and one by one, each of the campers shared their story, all of them along the same line as Crowley’s “story”. When it came to Gabriel’s turn, the lies spun forth from the Trickster’s mouth easily, Sam didn’t know how, but Gabriel must’ve done something with his lies, woven magic into it so that even Sam, who knew he was lying, can’t help but believe in those lies. Gabriel, dramatic as he is, woven together a tragic story that reduced everyone to…um…near tears, including an absent father, a dysfunctional family and him running on the streets at a young age. When the archangel finished his story, the group applaud and Gabriel sat down, satisfied.

Castiel came next, his story much less impressive and along the same lines as everybody else’s, Dean’s was pretty much the same, with only some minor changes to it, Sam came next.

“So, um, my…um…story is pretty much the same as my brother’s, I had a few relationships in the past, but they all fell apart, so…um…yeah.”

Mackenzie nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Now, I want you to find someone and team up with them, we are going to do our next activity, which is touch therapy.” A cold sense of dread washed over as Sam turned to his brother, but Cas was already pulling him away, Dean responded with an apologetic face and mouthed “Sorry” and Crowley was already chatting up a handsome brunet, which left…

“Hiya Samshine!” Gabriel quipped up to his left, with bitchface #1283 (I am going to stab something) turned on, Sam turned around, finding a smirking archangel, “Looks like it’s just you and me.” He purred, “And it’s going to be real fun.”

“Alright, please move your chairs to the edge of the hall with the tables and come here to get a mat, and form a circle, me and a volunteer is going to show what you are going to do,” Gabriel smirked and flicked a wrist to move their chairs back and then snapped his fingers to make a mat appear, Sam looked around nervously to see if anyone has noticed but fortunately, they were all too occupied with their own moving and dragging to see a little bit of the archangel magic going on in the corner.

When everyone was settled in, Mr Mackenzie and some other guy, someone who obviously volunteered (or had no partner, or both), settled in the middle of the circle on their own mat, “Now,” the balding man started, “today we’re going to teach you touch therapy, we start with this position.” He sat on the mat, legs spread wide open (no, not in that way) and invited the younger man to lie between his legs, his head on the man’s stomach and held hands. “Now I want you to do the same with your partner.”

Sam gulped and turned to find Gabriel already on the floor, legs spread (again, not like that), “You know, I’ve always wondered what it’ll be like to have Sam Winchester lying between my legs.” He teased.

The taller man bit his lips and reminded himself that he was not gay, that he was doing this a case and his brother and lay down between the archangel’s legs.

…

Crowley needed a walk.

Crowley cannot handle the ever-growing sexual tension inside the room.

Crowley wished that everyone would just get THEIR FEELINGS TOGETHER AND BLOODY CONFESS!

(Okay he did shout that last part out)

He could be sitting in his palace right now, with everything at his command, wearing his favourite suit(s) and happily executing demons or hatching another master plan against his whore of a mother.

But no.

The Winchesters had to make everything so complicated, honestly, Crowley could’ve locked them away in a room and refuse to let them out until they’ve kissed, but Sam suggested a more subtle way, a way to get them together without them even noticing.

The plan was good, the execution? Not so much

Crowley needed a drink, he needed his favourite brand of whiskey, maybe a whole bottle, just to keep himself happy.

The demon turned a corner, occupied with his own thoughts, he stumbled on something that nearly made him fall, he turned around, that “something” was a body, naked and with its genitals burned out.

“Bollocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I will not be cruel to Gabe in this story, but I might write a few (lots) angst fics, also Gabriel fell with the angels, but the fall didn't affect him much as he is an archangel so the fall only took out on set of wings, he now only has one set and it takes now a great effort to time-travel and dimensional-travel.


	5. How to Win Angels and Influence Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter five is up!  
> Finally! I had horrible writer's block all last week, didn't write a single thing all week, finally got to write some this week, this might be the longest chapter I have written so far, predicting the next chapter going to be a short one but filled with action.  
> BIG PLOT TWIST IN THE END, but all you Sherlocks out there could figure it out from the clues I left in the chapter.  
> WARNING: Implied/discussed rape, (kinda) graphic description of violence, A LOT OF FLUFF  
> As always, reviews and kudos are always welcome, please leave constructive feedback on my spelling and grammar.  
> Thanks  
> Spoopy Moose out  
> 

The crowd of people around the horrific body are seemingly growing larger by the minute, people poured out from every single cabin and building, investigating whatever Crowley was screaming his throat out about. By the time him, Sam, Gabriel and Cas gotten out of an uncomfortably comfortable, umm, therapy session, and no, he did not enjoy the fact that Cas was sitting in his lap, nor was his pants uncomfortably tight at the end. Definitely not. He pushed in front of the crowd and nearly gagged at the sight of the body, it is true that Dean Winchester had seen some horrible things in the span of his life, but this was something that was well and truly gag-worthy. The body, he recognized, belonged to the scrawny boy from their cabin, a pool of blood gathered beneath the naked body, but the most horrific part was the penis, the tip of it was singed beyond recognition.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Same M.O as all the others?” Dean asked, jabbing a hand at the body’s direction.

Sam nodded as the distant police sirens begin to fill up their ears, Dean wondered if the police would let this camp open any longer as what he could see, people are dropping dead faster than he could say “Indiana Jones”, a dead body on the first day of the case, gosh, he’s on a roll.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the same man Crowley’s been chumming up to, Dean must say, from obviously straight point of view of course, that Crowley’s got taste, the man was a 6’ foot tall, brown haired, blue eyed Prince Charming, Dean silently wondered how many hearts he broke by coming out. The man, who Dean would say was confident when he first saw him from the other side of the room, was now anything but, he was cowering behind, looking at the body with fear, especially to the ever-gathering pool of blood beneath it. He nudged his younger brother beside him, who was engaged in an active conversation with a young woman and pointed the man out to him.

“What?” Sam snapped in annoyance, after, of course, muttering an apology to the young woman.

“Look, there, see Prince Charming over there,” Dean pointed and Sam raised his giraffe neck to see, “he looks suspicious, do you see anyone else acting that way?”

“Um, yeah, quite a few actually,” Sam answered, pointing at a middle-aged man with balding hair, who wasn’t nearly as attractive as Prince Charming, whimpering and shaking behind a pot of plant. “And see that women over there, the one with the mousy looking hair and glasses?” he pointed at her, who was similarly cowering. “And…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean interrupted, batting away Sam’s arm, “I get it, so what’s up with them?”

“No idea, but get this, the girl I was talking to just then, said she knew the victim, that the victim wasn’t doing well in the program, so the director gave him some kind of enhanced therapy here with a bunch of others, she also said he was doing well even after the enhanced therapy, all weird and refusing to talk to anyone about it.” Sam supplied, looking unsure, “Maybe that’s what they have in common.”

“Maybe it’s Maybelline.” A cherry voice popped up behind them, a golden-haired head squeezed in between the two flannel-clad hunters.

Dean rolled his eyes, “What do you want Gabriel?”

“Hello to you too Dean,” Gabriel grinned, “anyway I swept the camp, neither me, Cassie nor Crowley found any trace of EMF or cold spots, maybe it’s not a ghost.” He suggested.

“Then what could we be hunting then, what other creatures do we know that’s got a beef with gay guys and can kill someone from inside a locked room when only the person who’s got the key is the camp director?” Dean questioned, frustration bubbling up inside of him, what promised to be a simple salt ‘n burn is turning into something much more complicated, and complicated is not something Dean Winchester want right now.

“I dunno Dean, this could be much more than what we originally thought,” Sam said dully, “we should go around the camp again.” He suggested.

“Agreed.”

So off they went, on yet another completely useless circle of questions and nada.

…

After a frustrating round of questioning the campers, lying and strange looks, they went back to the clearing in the middle of the circle of the cabins, between the death of his cabinmate and the rounds of questioning looks afterwards, Dean was already done. Layers upon layers of frustration and anger were already building up inside of him and he could feel the Mark ebbing, eager for another kill.

“You got anything?” Dean asked grumpily, waiting for Sam to shake his head.

“Yeah actually, get this, there was this boy, who died here a bunch of years ago, according to the paper, he was raped and left for dead in the woods here before they built this camp,” Sam explained, much to Dean’s surprise, “he was buried around here somewhere, under the church here.”

“Finally,” Dean signed in relief, “finally we can get out of this shit ass place! We’ll go tonight.”

Cas furrowed his eyebrow, “I don’t know Dean, something doesn’t seem right here, how do you explain the frightened people near the body this afternoon?”

Sam nodded, “I agree with Cas on this one, something doesn’t seem right here, it’s all too easy.”

“Well,” Dean replied, “I ain’t complaining, I say we go dig that son of a bitch tonight and call it a day.”

“I dunno…” Sam trailed off, looking sceptical.

The night was relatively boring in terms of events, they had dinner soon, where the food was shit (Roasted vegetables and bland chicken breasts that tasted like old shoes, he had to dump a ton of salt on it just to make it more edible), the “entertainment” was boring (mostly songs to praise “the Lord”) and Mr Mackenzie made them all do another prayer for the Caleb, whose name he just now learnt. After dinner, there was supper and a movie apparently about a young gay man struggling through life when at last he found Jesus or something like that, he doesn’t know, he was too anxious to get out of the place and dig up the body so they could go home, and preferably killing Crowley while they’re at it. Talking of the demon, Dean hasn’t seen him all day, probably bailed on them, typical Crowley.

The night air was cool and crisp when Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel stepped out of the crowdy and noisily hall, the latter suckling on a lollipop that he snapped out of nowhere, they quickly headed back to the carpark and from the trunk pulled out two shovels, gasoline and salt.

“Come one, where we headed?” he asked.

“The clearing right next to the main building there, they buried him in an unnamed grave because he was never identified,” Sam answered, pointing to the said clearing, “Look, there,” he pointed at a small wooden cross in the middle of the small patch of grass, “that should be it.”

Dean signed, “Right, let’s go.” He walked briskly over to the cross and struck down on the soft earth and begun digging.

Sam followed suit, but when he walked over Dean caught him mumbling something under his breath, something along the lines of “too easy” and “something’s not right” but nevertheless, he still follows his older brother into the act of the digging up the grave.

Halfway through, Dean was exhausted, he looked over at the blond archangel and growled, “What? You gonna stand there all night watching us? Couldn’t you use your angel mojo or whatever to speed this up?” he asked breathlessly.

Gabriel smirked, “Well…” he looked thoughtful, “I could, but,” his smirk turned into a grin, “where’s the fun in all that? Plus, your manly muscles need a good workout, staying in the bunker all day made you sloppy, Dean-o.”

“I could help.” Cas said in his usually grave voice from the other side, “I could take over digging for you.”

Dean nodded gratefully and pulled himself out of the half-dug grave, and lay on his back on the dry grass right next to the hole, where Sam was still digging, he threw his shovel to the side and lay to take a few deep breaths. In retrospect, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, but Dean was tired and worn out and wasn’t thinking properly.

So, he did.

And he will regret this to the day he’s dead and his cold body rots in the ground.

So, the thing was, Cas couldn’t see very well as it was dark and the only light source was a half-concealed light from the window to the main building, when you couldn’t see very well, you tend to trip over stuff and the shovel was right in his path.

In short, he tripped.

Right on the top of Dean.

Which causes them to both lose control and tumbled into the half-dug hole.

Right on top of Sam.

Dean felt hot, heat rose in his cheek, his face, his neck, his hands, his legs and what was between them…

“D-Dean, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to trip over the shovel.” Cas stuttered.

Dean blushed, his face heating up even more, “D-don’t sweat it Cas.” He said in his calmest voice but could not keep the quiver out of his voice.

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever, he drank in the colour of Cas’s eyes, blue like the sky, blue like the sea, blue like…

“Ahem,” Sam coughed beneath him, “If you two lovebirds finished eye-fucking each other, could you get up and let me out of the hole, I think I’m going to die down here.”

If it was even possible, Dean blushed even further, he gently nudged Cas out of the hole, quickly climbed out himself and brushed himself off, Sam grunted and stood up, shook the dirt out of his hair and kept digging.

Dean tried not to think about what had just happened, instead of buried himself in the work at hand, could he be in love with his best friend? He couldn’t, could he? He was straight, he knew from day one, one thing that he held on to in his unstable life, but now…he wasn’t so sure…

A blood-curdling scream filled the air, it came from one of the cabins, the two trained hunters immediately turned their heads towards the scream.

“What was that?” Dean asked, searching the grounds for any sort of movement.

“I dunno, whatever it was, we should go check it out, maybe the ghost is angry, you know, with we digging him up,” Sam replied, trained hunter eyes also searching. They climbed quickly out of the hole they dug and ran towards the sound of the scream, two angels tailing behind them.

They stopped in front of the cabin furthest away from the main building, soft light came from the building and Dean could hear the soft shuffling of foot inside, he instinctively pulled out his ornate colt 1911 and cocked it, angel blades dropped into the two angels’ hands and he noticed Sam pulling out his gun as well, he moved his head to the side, indicating Sam and Gabe to go to the other side of the door.

“Three…two…one”

They all ran towards the door, ramming it open, a body lay in the middle of the room, gushing blood, genitals burned out like the rest. A figure stood in the comer of the room, slowly turning around…

“Mackenzie?!”

  


	6. Get Roasty Toasty Mr…Mackenzie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crap chapter, honestly, I am horrible at dialogues, please comment below on what you think and the grammar and spelling here.  
> Thanks  
> Spoopy Moose

Sam Winchester loves plot twist, but living them, not so much.

The camp director slowly turned around a gun in his hands, an icy glint in the depth of his eyes that made even the most seasoned hunters such as Sam himself shiver.

“You!” the man snarled, “I should’ve known the moment you walked into the camp!”

Dean cocked his gun, “What the hell are you?”

Mackenzie smiled a deranged, tooth splitting smile, “Why, I am just a devoted servant of the lord,” He said, kicking the bloody body in disgust with his foot, “punishing sinners at the Lord’s command.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, “My father did not command the death and suffering of innocent men and women.”

The man’s head whipped around, he looked almost like a rabid dog ready for a fight, “Them, innocent?!” he laughed, a deranged sound coming out of his mouth, “These faggots deserve nothing less than that.” he spat, venom dripping with every word.

“You know,” he continued, stepping over the body and closer to them, “you know what had happened to me 10 years ago, you know what I become, I become a freak, a freak!” he screamed.

“Alright, just, just calm down,” Sam held up his hands, gun still in his hands, “whatever happened to you, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah,” Dean assured, “just put down the gun and we’ll talk.”

“Oh?” he laughed, holding up the gun, “Oh this, this is nothing, it’s just a pretty prop,” he threw it aside, “I don’t need it to kill you.” Mackenzie raised his hands, for a moment nothing happened, but then Sam felt it, they all felt, the electricity crackled all around them, making the hair on the back of their necks stand.

“What…” Dean said, feeling the change that was happening around them.

“Who are you?” Cas questioned, angel blade still in hand.

Mackenzie huffed, “Maybe the question you ought to ask me is what am I, or rather, what I became twelve years ago.”

A sudden realization hit Sam, he narrowed his eyes, “How old are you?” he asked.

“What does it matter?”

“How old are you?” Sam asked again.

“32, why do you care, I am a freak either way.”

Sam’s eyes widened in realization, he looked sideways at Dean and the angels, Dean’s brows furrowed and then his expression changes, he mouthed a silent “oh” before turning back to look at the man.

“I-I think I know how to explain what you could do.” Sam said, hands held in front of him, he bent down, hair still standing up due to the immense energy in the air, he slowly, slowly lowered his gun to the ground and held up his hands to show that he meant no harm, “See, no guns.”

Mackenzie looked at Sam and shrugged, “Gun or not, I can still kill you.” And Sam felt the pressure in the air grow.

“Have-have your mother ever died by any chance of a fire when you were a baby?”

The man’s eyes grew and his face was a mix of controlled rage and exasperation, he set his jaw and hissed through clenched teeth, “How did you know?”.

“Well, your powers might have come from a certain demon who had recruited children and fed them demon blood when they were young, that’s might be where your powers come from,” Sam explained, trying to keep his words as simple as he possibly can without going into the detailed story.

the words too imminent affect, Mackenzie stood, twisted anger was no longer on his face but instead, a shocked one, it slowly changed, twisting itself into something that resembled a twisted smile.  

“Don’t you see now?” he asked, “Don’t you see what I have to do? This is my chance at redemption, this is my chance at paradise!”

“Well look at what you’re doing pal there’s only one way you’re going and it ain’t upstairs,” Dean remarked, gun still in hand.

The deranged man hissed, “I am! I am doing the Lord’s work, I have to do this, and you,” he sniffed the air as if searching for something, “I can smell the faggot coming right off you the second you walked in.”

The older Winchester looked taken aback, his eyes wide and his lips curled into a snarl, “Look, pal, that’s where you’ve gotten it wrong, see I’m straight, as straight as straight goes.”

“Well, tell that to the way you’ve been looking at your friend here,” Mackenzie jerked a hand at Cas’s direction and Sam, being the supportive little brother he is, can’t help but snorted, another quite laughter was heard from the back of the cabin where Gabriel stood, they shared a knowing look.

“Oh, as if you could speak,” the deluded man laughed, “you’re just as gay as your brother.”

“What is it you do to the people in your little ‘club’?” his older brother, who dismissed the previous statements, asked.

“Oh, nothing big, nothing…noticeable, just a few shocks, here and there, when they don’t obligate, that’s when I kill them, only really the weak ones die, the ones who wouldn’t accept the Lord’s teaching.”

“And you know what?” Gabriel spoke up from the back, “my father doesn’t give a damn about gays, however, people like you, well that’s a straight ticket downstairs.”

“Oh yeah? And who are you to say?” Mackenzie challenged, chest puffed out, hands raised, ready for a fight.

Gabriel smirked and Sam found himself unable to tear his eyes off the sexy (what the fuck?!) ma-angel.

“Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, bitch.”

Even down on maybe only quarter (maybe less) power, Gabriel was still an archangel, one of the most terrifying weapons of Heaven, his eyes glowed bright gold and his large primary wings out behind him (Sam tried not to notice and wince at the other two pairs, burnt and broken beyond recognition). Mackenzie gasped, all fight went out of him, he sank to his knees, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“W-what are you?”

“As I have told you before, Archangel,” Gabriel smirked, even doing a little bow.

“I’m, I’m ss-sorry, oh my god I am s-so so sorry,” a look of pure terror filled his face as he apologized, “I am so sorry for this, Please…”

_Bam_

A hole appeared in the middle of Mackenzie’s forehead, the man gasped and fell down, Sam looked around to see who shot the bullet, but neither Dean, Cas nor Gabriel did, but then a pair of black polished shoes are there in the middle of his vision, his gaze traveled upwards and found Crowley standing there, smoking gun in hand.

“Sorry boys, did I miss anything?”

…

They ran quickly out of the cabin, going back to their’ only to grab their still packed bags, a few people were already poking their heads out of the door to see where the sound has come from and Sam is sure there won’t be much time before they realized what had happened. They got to the Impala and Cas’s pimp car (so named by Dean) and quickly gotten in, Crowley slid in shotgun before Sam could and he ended up in the back seat with Gabriel.

They drove off into the night, none of them spoke a word.

“So,” Dean said suddenly from the front seats, “you wanna tell me what that was all about?”

“What about what?”

“The ‘you’re just as gay as your brother’ bullshit.”

Sam paused, his face bright red and definitely noticeable if not for the dark, he could hear Crowley chuckling, but Gabriel answered the question for the older Winchester, “Oh, about this.” And without warning, Gabriel’s hands grabbed Sam’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, Sam was bewildered and struggled for a second then melted into the kiss, he kind of tasted like chocolate, maybe a hint of vanilla too. He could hear Dean choking in the front and Crowley’s not-so-subtle whopping and clapping when they finally broke off the kiss, Sam felt as if he had been in Heaven, he gazed into Gabriel’s eyes, blushing like crazy…

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is affected and his grace significantly powered down, he can't really do big things like dimension making any more, but the small things like snapping candies into existence he can still do.  
> PS: sorry to ask but do you want me to do another chapter for this or not, it's been a while and I don't think I could finish the last chapter as I am working on something else right now, again sorry to ask but please comment on whether or not you want me to finish this


End file.
